Often, a visitor to a custom website needs assistance. For example, often a visitor to a custom website that offers products for sale needs help in a similar way as a visitor to a brick and mortar store needs assistance. One way to assist the visitor is to permit an operator of the website to co-browse the website with the visitor. However, often co-browsing solutions do not provide a pleasant visitor experience, and often do not result in a sale to the visitor. The operator is often not able to provide the visitor with all the services the visitor would like to make a purchase decision.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus, computer readable medium, and method for pushing an application to a website visitor during co-browsing.